forever doesn't have to be lonely GumLee
by Redpandasmilkshake
Summary: Marshall lee's been alive for thousands of years, Almost everyone he knew is dead. So what happens when Gumball finds him lingering in his room one night? What could the vampire possibly want with the prince.


(( So I think I'm starting to get the hang of these, I didn't like how my last Marshall x Gumball was going so I made a new one.

Also this is loosely based off a comic I saw on deviant art which I can no longer find the link too ._. anyway comment and enjoy ))

You're in the bathroom sighing. It has been a pretty successful day if you didn't count all the trouble Cinnamon Bun had caused. God she's really undercooked. You had thought of fixing her up time and time again and almost came around to the idea once but Cinnamon insisted that she was perfectly stable. Rolling your eyes at the thought. The latest news was that she had broken into Fionna's place.

" Note to self; send Fionna a nice gift basket" Letting out a yawn you squeezed out some toothpaste and began brushing your teeth none the less while humming when a shadow dances across your bed causing you to spin around. The atmosphere quickly changes from calm an sleepy to ominous.

Your beginning to think someone has slipped past the banana guards.

No. Of course not. You laugh nervously trying to reassure yourself that nothing is wrong. Ignoring the hair standing up on the back of your neck.

Frowning you leave the bathroom, toothbrush still lodged in your cheek, nothing was there but the flowing curtains. Of course, because why would anyone be there. You paused slightly before spitting out the paste. Wandering over to the looking out into the peaceful night. A few banana guards still wandering around the palace but nothing seemed out of the usual, despite the nagging voice in the back of your head.

"looking for something?" the boys voice was as dark and mysterious as his nature.

Spinning around you let out a little yelp automatically pulling the curtains over yourself hiding your boxers, face red to be caught half naked. But it wasn't a guard, or Fionna but Marshall who stood in the middle of the room. He looked almost like a statue his appearance so different under the moonlight. He paused looking to Marshall lee, his eye's a rusty red. Who looked so out of place. The flush fading from his face he let the curtain fall.

"Marshall lee.. What are you doing here?... It's the middle of the night" he added a touch of concern in his voice. Marshall frowned slightly as he looked to the floor certain unease in his posture. I finally moved to the center of the room sitting on the edge of the bed toes fidgeting slightly. This was strange. No, this was more than strange actually, this was completely out of character. The atmosphere was filled with silence and awkwardness that you didn't know how to fill so instead you did the childish thing and focused on your feet waiting for an answer, or explanation to such an odd visit.

It felt like the silence lasted decades but eventually the dark color faded from Marshall's eyes and he found his voice "I didn't know where else to go" despite your confusion, You couldn't help the sympathy that you felt towards Marshall. This seemed so out of his nature. His voice so unsure didn't match his confident appearance. With a frown you glanced back to the floor. "..Marshall I don't understand.." There was more to the sentence but you didn't know how to put it into words and still have it make sense.

The red immediately flared back life in the vampires eyes like a burning fire, his hand turning into fists teeth exposed in a feral growl looking much similar to an injured Firepup.

" Of course you don't no one does!" fury spilled from his voice, causing you to recoil. Had it not been for the rust colored tears spilling down the vampire's cheeks you probably would have run and hid at this point. The sympathy quickly pulled back at your heart. You extended a hand to a more than helpless Marshall but He pulled away as if it might burn his flesh. Eyes still ablaze with a dark red. "Marshall what are you talking about?.." you asked trying to keep your voice even. You are calm. You are perfectly in control of the situation. A hiss escapes Marshall's lips "Forget it, you wouldn't understand and soon you'll forget about me too." he shrieked. Your masquerade falters, A hurt expression spreading across your face.

You blinked rapidly caught off guard, still trying to comprehend just exactly what he was talking about "forget you too?" He shook his head slightly, unable to comprehend what the man was trying to say. How would he possibly forget about the vampire who was obviously so distinct. When suddenly it all fit together. You feel so stupid for not realizing it before and a pain of guilt slaps you. Marshall Lee was just a little boy during the Great Mushroom wars most of his friends and companions were probably dead by now, with the exception of the Ice queen. Although you had little to no knowledge of that friendship. Frowning, eyes full of sadness you glance back at a now sobbing Marshall.

"...How could I forget someone as important to me as you..?" voice soft and soothing as you successfully reached out to the vampire this time around.

The blood like glow was beginning to dull as the Vampires sobs increased but his feral instincts remained intact. "You're lying Gumball, you're going to forget all about me just like the rest" the booming quality left his voice this time and you refused to flinch as he stood in front of the you. He frowned the pain was clear on his face and despite the doubts spinning around your head you stepped forward arms wrapping around Marshall, grip tight, eyebrows furrowed holding Marshall, trapping him in your arms. "I don't see how you can so assume I'd so easily forget someone so Important to me" your voice was quiet but stern and the tint eventually fell from the Vampire's eyes as his sobs became little more than silent tears and hiccups his tense body eventually molding against yours. You can't help but think hugging wasn't a frequent experience in the last hundred years or so.

You wait patiently until his hiccups subside. Finally releasing the boy from the embrace eyes searching his face " I could never forget about you" his voice was quiet and stubborn but Marshall gave no response and so the two stood there. Hand on the Vampires shoulders standing in his boxers and the shirt Marshall had once gifted to him. "Your stubborn, and always end up getting into trouble. Your rude and I think you can be a major pain sometimes but.." His voice faded There was silence but not awkward like before, it was full of unsaid words and promises, The tears were finally gone from Marshall's face as the two leaned closer, an invisible string was pulling them together, until their lips gently brushed against each over. To your surprise the kiss was soft and warm instead of cold and lifeless. Who knew something so mundane could cause your belly to roll. Marshall gasped softly as you pulled against his bottom lip. Probably surprised to see an aggressive side of you, But he didn't reject. Bodies touching your warmth extending to the undead boy in your arms.

"I don't know If I believe you.." the words were soft against Gumball's lips. Marshall close enough to smell the Prince's aftershave, the taste of sugar still lingering on his lip's his cheeks softly glowing pink.

The sides of your lips perk up ever so slightly at the sight of Marshall's blush. Who would have guessed you'd be the one to make the first move. And to your surprise you didn't think you'd be satisfied with just a kiss. Your hands began moving to Marshall's chest slowly easing him backwards to which he complied in silence. Only showing surprise as he hit Gumball's bed toppling down onto the mattress. You followed quickly a smile on your lips, straddling Marshall , sitting crotch to crotch none the less. The surprise was clear on Marshall's flushed face but he did no such thing to protest. You grinned and proceeded while you still had the confidence. Your lips hovering over his staring into his crimson eyes before proceeding. In the mist of confusion Marshall kissed back melting against you, lips allowing your tongue to enter his mouth. You couldn't help but smirk Marshalls bulge hardening beneath your own and you could swear he just groaned softly into your mouth while the two of you continued to wrestle tongues. A smug look fell on your face. See I can totally top! You thought with a grin. Despite their best efforts you were fully aware that a majority of your friends thought you were gay, and even if that was true it didn't mean you had to be the one on bottom. Proved them wrong. You thought.

However it seemed the universe did not agree. Marshall quickly rolled you over the roles switched where he now sat straddling you his fangs pulling on your bottom lip while his hands pinned your wrists to the bed. You could already see the lust in the vampire's eyes and for a slight second decided you might have made a terrible mistake. Fortunately the thought evaporated when a moan escaped your lips. Marshall's tongue was tracing the outline of his jaw planting kisses along his neck. You could feel the blood rushing southward face flushing. Struggling against him eager to wrap your hands around him but he held tight to your wrists, keeping them in place. His hips rolled against yours, causing you to let out a small quiver.

Alright, fine. I was wrong. I'm bottom, okay universe. Happy now!

Marshall continued down your neck his teeth causing a prickly sensation on your skin, but you didn't mind. His mouth clamping down and leaving sores that would surely show up as hickeys the next day. For a minute you're afraid he'll rip open a vein in your neck but when his teeth sink into your flesh no magical ecstasy runs through your body nor the draining sensation of your life's blood. Instead you manage to let out a pleasured gasp that's followed by a few grunts trying desperately not to buck your hips against the vampires but in the end it fails and you give in to the temptation.

Releasing your wrists Marshall sits up beginning to unbutton his shirt. Oh dear glob please take off your pants you think silently when suddenly the door opened revealing a beam of light covering half the bed.

"Master Gumball are you alright in there?" The familiar sound of Peppermint Maid filled the room as she entered. Your face turning a hot red causing you to let out a sound similar to a peep quickly pulling the covers over yourself much like a little kid caught red handed doing something he know he shouldn't. Marshall on the other hand just resumed buttoning up his shirt giving the appearance that he was in the middle of putting his clothes back on! Instead of off.

You glare at the vampire. He's a douchebag, an absolute douchebag! He isn't even trying to explain! Can't he turn into a bat and fly away? Or heck he could just disappear if he wanted to! Bat winged asshole! you thought before your interrupted by the clearing of Peppermints throat.

" I hope I was not interrupting anything, I can see there is no danger so I shall leave you on your way" with that she closed the door and immediately you throw a pillow at Marshall nearly knocking him off the bed.

"Why didn't you saying anything! You insufferable ass!" your hand on your temple you can feel a headache coming on while in the back ground Marshall laughs, like really laughs! To the point he's half bent over in amusement. You can't help but smile slightly.

This is so wrong; you let out a sigh pushing away the nagging voice in your head as you get back up approaching Marshall who has a coy smile on his lips. You can't help but feel a wide cheesy grin light up your face. Just the way he watches you approach causes your heart to melt a little inside. Pulling him by the collar you land a quick peck on his lips. "You're really are an asshole you know.." he raises a brow fingers trailing down to your waist.

He's sporting a mischievous grin, "Or really now..we could still. You know" his voice is teasing as he whispers this, lips dangerously close to your ear but you push away.

Your raise an eyebrow, He was such a perv. "Hahah! no. Not after that fiasco" you reply nodding back at the door. God you can see it now Peppermint Maid bringing your breakfast like usual when you open it to find your food in the shape of a dick and a question mark. You can't help but shake your slightly. That's an extreme exaggeration but you can't help but feel embarrassed.

He frowns slightly disappointment on his face, but eventually he gives a small smile, not a devilish one or even a sarcastic one but something new like a secret. Your belly does another flop and flutters around some more. You're tempted to kiss him again but you know once you do he'll have you on the bed, and your clothes will come off... You give a soft sigh hand tracing Marshall's jaw line. "You should probably go.." your voice is small.

"Don't want the whole kingdom to know your visiting my bedroom" you say offering a smile.

Thankfully Marshall Lee shows no hurt, in fact it made a lot of sense. Marshall hardly ever visited the kingdom unless accompanied by Fionna with countless shenanigans no less. Marshall sighed softly little kisses tickling your ears. You can't help but giggle pushing him away. " Come on, quit fooling around and get outta here!" you smile coyly.

Marshall Merely rolls his eyes in response as he lifts off the floor. "As you wish your highness" he teases before disappearing into the twillight.

You let out a dreamy sigh and wander to the window the night sky beginning to soften.

In an attempt to fulfill your boyish needs with an absent Marshall you guiltily give in and decide to jerk it by yourself.

You close your eyes and concentrate on the way you kissed Marshall, the way his crimson eyes swept across you, sweat rolling off a well-defined stomach. Your teeth seem to sink into your bottom lip the taste still in your mouth, these simple memories leave you frozen as you spill yourself onto a towel, which you quickly dispose of. Slapping down on the comforter you sigh, face flushing half in embarrassment half in self-disgust. You try and tell yourself it was because you got all worked up earlier but a little voice in the back tells you its b.s. You crawl under the covers and curl up, forcing yourself to forget that Peppermint maid happened to walk in on you two. Well at least you had..well some clothes on that is.. eyelids feeling heavy you drift off into the land of dreams, there's the ocean and its dusk, a fire flickering on the beach while a group of skeletons sit around it one playing a ukulele. And even when you realize its a dream you don't question the strangeness of it. You decide to go along with it when s half-naked Marshall Lee appears with a necklace of flowers around his neck. It must have been a tropical Island.

By the time you wake up it's past noon, Pep must have let you sleep in. You blush slightly surprised when she come's in with breakfast a few minutes later. Sometime's it kind of scared you how she always popped up right on queue.

Yawning, stretching, getting out of bed. You finally She had stepped in on Marshal and you last night and probably found the mess you made an hour ago. "Good morning Master Gumball!" Her voice has it's usual cheerful ring but there's something else is there. She grins deviously "Did you have a nice time last night" She asks in a some what casual voice. Her eyebrows waggling a knowing grin on her face.

You look away trying to act natural, Face flushed you smile scratching the back of your head. "Ah, good morning I hope last night wasn't.. er too awkward for you." You see her lips twitch up face beaming "Nonsense Prince gumball, It's refreshing to find you without your head in a textbook. You need more of a love life, even if it is with another guy" She winks, placing a tray of various breakfast items on the dresser beside you. You sit up straight opening your mouth ready to fire back your defense but she was absolutely correct...and Marshall lee was a guy. You pout turning away deciding it better to just drop the subject completely.

"Well speaking of 'piles of science' what's on the schedule for today?" You ask while fetching and stepping into your pants.  
"Ah yes let's see, Hmm mostly just some routine checkups. However I do think Fiona wanted to see you. However, I'm sure you'll be booked once the sun sets" she added the last one knowingly. You frown before catching onto what she meant. Your about to put on a shirt when the telephone starts ringing.

Ugh, who's calling me this early in the morning? You sigh, and pick up the telephone. Surprised at first to hear Fionna's voice but Peppermint Maid did say she wanted to see you.

"Hey gumball!, I know this is short notice but do you think you could come over" You smile slightly "Fionna! hello!, Certainly, I think I'd be able to do that, may I ask what for?" You turn around looking back at Peppermint maid who's looking at you with a puzzled look on her face. You shrug back at her. "Oh yeah sure, haha sorry I just wan-" You hear a shriek of laughter coming from what sounds like cake "Guy's be quiet I'm on the phone! Ughh.. Marshall what are you doing!" You frown, raising an eyebrow. What the heck was going on over there? "Fionna?" she lets out a sigh and offers an apologetic laugh "Ugh, sorry. Could you just meet us at Marshall's? I know you two don't get along all the time but I'd really appreciate it!" You bite your lip slightly but she doesn't give you the chance to respond. "Okay thanks gumball! I knew I could count on you!" You stand there for a moment listening to the hum of the telephone. "Yeah..sure" You put the phone down.

You turn back to your closet. What in the world did they need you for? .. 'I know you two don't get along' still ringing in you ear. You pull on a blue v-neck shirt and pull on a faded pink hoodie. Ignoring Peppermint's puzzled look. You even switch into some skinny jeans, which are a light shade of maroon. "I should be back by night at the latest" You offer. You can tell she want's to ask more but she keeps her mouth shut instead "Very well Princes Gumball.


End file.
